Fighting for Each Other!
by Turbo K1000
Summary: (Rewrite!) Mizuki and Harumi are content and happy on Earth, until two aliens land and turn their world upside down. The worst part is, they fall for the two aliens, and the aliens fall for them. With new threats and the danger of dying everyday, will they get the chance to confess their feelings, or will the worlds fall in despair before they get a chance! PiccoloxOC, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day

**Dragon Ball Z!**

**Fighting for Eachother!**

**Chapter 1 - A Normal Day!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Online.**

**I do however own Mizuki and Harumi, including their origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**This is an alternate version of Dragon Ball Z, Goku, Gohan and all the other heroes (except Piccolo) do not exist!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose in the skies above as the green colored atmosphere changed to a vibrant blue, waking creatures for miles to find their breakfast.

Not a sound was heard in the fields around a small house that stood out in the vast nature. This house belonging to two women, both a little different to any other human living on this planet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ohhhh HARUMI! SWITCH THAT THING OFF!" A woman yelled from under the covers of her bed, rolling over and covering her ears with her pillow. "THIS IS WHY I LIKE NATURE MORE!"

"Oh calm down!" A slightly older woman sighed, stepping into the room holding the alarm, which didn't blare noise down her friend's eardrums any longer. "It's not like you have to get up!"

Harumi had waist-length, forest green hair and matching eyes, her stature tall and her muscles only showing slightly.

"Only because I can't get a job!"

"No, it's won't, _won't_ get a job!"

The woman under the covers growled and sat up, her shoulder-length cyan blue hair knotted and ragged and her cyan blue eyes rough and angry to match. Her body might have been shorter, but she had more curves and her muscles showed only slightly as well.

"I don't have the same upbringing as you! You were brought up living in houses and getting jobs! I was brought up hunting for my food and training for fun!"

Harumi laughed softly and placed the alarm clock on the table, containing empty plates that needed washing. "Just because you have a slightly different view of comfortable living, doesn't mean we both don't gain from this! When have we needed to take cold washes in streams?"

"Not since you bought this house..." The cyan blue woman said, running her fingers through her hair and unknotting the strands. "I'd still much rather run out in the fields than wake up that that crap every morning!" She glared holes into the alarm clock and Harumi rolled her eyes.

"I'm off to work in about half an hour, do you want anything from the shop?" Harumi asked, glancing at her friend. "Or do you just want some more meat?"

"Nah, I'm going to hunt my own today..." Cyan Blue said, standing up and cracking her joints, sighing with relief. "It's been a long time since I had a good chase!"

"Fine, just don't come back covered in blood..." Harumi sighed, then stepped out of the room. "Oh!" She popped her head back in. "I washed your Gi, it's in the dryer, I'm telling you just incase you can't find it after your shower! Bye Mizuki!"

Mizuki hummed in reply and looked around her room for her boots. She smiled as she picked them up and sighed, they were tattered and old, she should have asked Harumi to collect a pair of boots for her while she was out.

"Oh well..." Mizuki sighed, taking the boots into the living room and tossing them on the couch as she went into the kitchen and collected her Gi. "I'm going to hunt for some meat, then I'm going to train until Harumi comes back, then we'll eat, and then...We'll probably spar until midnight..." She calculated in her head as she retrieved both her purple Gi and gold sash.

Mizuki went and took a shower in peace, wondering what animals will be waiting in the forest for her to hunt.

~DBZ~

Mizuki snarled visciously as she walked on all four limbs through the forest, her sensitive nose catching the dull scent of beef nearby. "Cows..." She confirmed, taking off at full speed towards the animals.

The cows looked up with alarm as they heard her approach and ran in the opposite direction, however the abnormal woman dove for the smallest one and managed to catch it.

"Ha ha! Haven't lost my touch just yet!" She said, killing the creature painlessly and taking it back to the house to be gutted and scavenged until they had nothing left.

~DBZ~

Mizuki roared as she shot another Makankosappo at the mountain outside her home, a little in the distance. There were chunks of it missing and it was a little lopsided, however it had not fallen down yet.

"C-crap..." She gasped, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "This...Technique, wastes...A lot of...Ki..."

"Hey!"

The woman with cyan blue hair turned and saw Harumi running towards her, wearing her training Gi too. It was blood red, contrasting greatly with her ahir and eyes, the sash around her waist was a brass colour, making her stand out further.

The two smirked and got into a fighting stance, quickly charging at one another and hitting eachother again and again in hopes that they will no longer be equals and one would finally surpass the other.

~DBZ~

Midnight rolled in and both of them fell to their knees, panting, having been fighting for five or more hours. "T-truce?" Mizuki asked.

"Y-yeah!"

Both of them laughed and stood up, dusting themselves off and going inside to eat something, then they were going to bed.

~DBZ~

Both girls slept soundly as three dawned and the creatures of the night prepared to sleep for the early rising sun at four. Outside was pitch black and not a day creature stirred.

Mizuki and Harumi were both dreaming of their home before this one, both having the same nightmares and both were woken by a sudden earthquake that even lit up the window with the colour of fire.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Mizuki gasped, getting out of bed as she felt her whole body still trembling from the force of whatever collided with the soil.

She ran to the window and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

"Oh my Gods..."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Humans

**Chapter 2 - Not Humans...**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own Dragon Ball Online.**

**I do however own Mizuki and Harumi.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**(The design for the yellow muscled Namek mentioned in this chapter does not belong to me. Watch Dragon Ball Online's Cinematic Opening to see who it is!)**

**(However I made his back story and gave him a name, so please ask permission before using those****.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and Haruki ran from the house wearing their dressing gowns. This was not normal, they had never had this happen before!

Infront of them, was a large crater, ruining their garden and far deeper than any crater they had ever made during their training.

"Who's going to look?" Harumi asked, fear evident in her voice and eyes, out of the two of them, Mizuki was the bravest, as she had lived a wild life and not the same one Harumi had lived.

"I'll go, incase they're dangerous..." Mizuki said, smiling at her friend. "You stay here, if I call you down, you better get your ass down here!"

Harumi laughed softly and nodded as Mizuki walked towards the edge of the crater and carefully looked inside. There was something in the middle, it looked like some sort of spaceship.

"Oh crap..."

"What is it?"

Mizuki turned to Harumi with a look of both shock and a little bit of discomfort. "It's a spaceship!"

Harumi was confused to hell as she walked over and looked down into the crater. "It's not a ship I recognise..." She said, scratching the top of her head in deep thought. "I don't know who they are..."

Mizuki's face hardened as she got to the edge of the crater and slid down the slope into the centre. This ship didn't even deserve the name, there was almost nothing left, fire engulfed it and the body of the ship was in pieces, the impact hard enough to rip this complicated transport apart.

Hold on...

The cyan blue haired woman stepped forward and squinted her eyes. There were two shadows in the fire. They looked almost...

"OH GODS!"

"WHAT?!" Harumi shrieked and Mizuki looked up at her with alarm.

"We have to save them! There are two people in that fire!" Mizuki said, and Harumi took a glance, gasping when she saw the outlines of two bodies.

"Oh my Gods!" Harumi cried out, sliding down into the hole and glancing at Mizuki. "On three...One. Two...THREE!" The two of them ran into the fire, hissing at the pain they felt as they reached the two burning bodies.

Neither of them checked the appearance of their guests and lifted them with an arm wrapped around their shoulders. Then the they ran from the fire, gasping as burns littered them, but almost completely covered the new arrivals.

Mizuki gently placed the man she had helped onto the sloped ground and glanced at him as Harumi did the same. "He's definitally not human..." She said, as Harumi nodded.

"Same here..."

Both girls decided getting the two strangers cleaned up and resting was the most important thing and took their arms, draping them over their shoulders and taking them inside their small house.

~DBZ~

Mizuki sighed as she sat in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water with a look of exhaustion. Harumi was seeing if she could get the two guests conscious again.

They were rather strange to look at, they were humanoid yes, but their appearance would definitally frighten others.

"Hey..."

Mizuki hummed and opened an eye, seeing Harumi enter the room, smiling. "I managed to patch up any dangerous injuries, their burns have been treat too...All that's left is to wait until they wake up!"

"You're rather optimistic..."

"I always have been!" Harumi said, taking a glass and pouring herself a drink of water. "What's the matter with you? Upset that we have a trashed spaceship in our tattered garden?"

"Nah, just wondering whether taking those 'people' in was a good idea..." Mizuki admitted, swirling the water with a yawn. "After all, some aliens aren't trustworthy..."

"Yeah, but we won't know that until they wake up..." Harumi said brightly, smiling at her friend before going to leave the room. "You can take the couch if you want? I'm calling dibs on the fold-away bed!" She stuck her tongue out and ran from the room with a laugh.

"Harumi, you witch!"

Another laugh met her.

~DBZ~

It was midday and Mizuki had to tend to the two aliens while Harumi was at work. She sighed and walked into the first room with water, cloths, and bandages.

She glanced around and spotted the first alien she was going to be caring for. He had green skin, elf-like pointed ears, pink muscles portruding his arms and stomach and in place of eyebrows, he had antennae. On his wrists were two red, organic ringlets and around his shoulders, chest and muscles were red patterned lines, connecting around to the back, underneath the shoulders.

Mizuki got straight to work, she undid the bandages covering the main injuries on his chest and saw stitches underneath, this one had slightly worse injuries than his counterpart.

The woman looked into the corner, where purple bloodied supplies lay and saw a shard of glass that has gone rather deep. That's why.

"I wonder what caused you to crash..." Mizuki mumbled, cleaning the wounds and freezing when the man flinched, then relaxed, still not waking from his unconscious state. "Ugh, don't scare me like that!"

Mizuki continued to clean the wounds, then wrapped the securely in the bandages she had brought. She stopped and stepped back, watching the almost peaceful look on this man's face.

"For an alien, you're not so evil looking..." Mizuki commented, jumping back when the man flinched again. "You're a bastard though!"

Then she left the room to tend to the other one. This one had the same basic shape, except his design was different. He still had antennae, no eyebrows, and red bands and lines covering his body. However he had yellow muscles instead, his forehead had an indent that went from the browbone to the back of his skull, and where his eyes, mouth and nose were, was a face shaped yellow-ish green patch.

Whoever this one was, it was obvious he was from the same planet, but had different qualities. Mizuki hummed and entered the room, almost shrieking at what she saw.

The man was sat up, staring at the wall until he heard her shriek, turning his head with a look of shock covering his features.

One of the aliens was awake!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I wrote this chapter last night, but I was so busy I had no time to upload it. So here it is!**

**Please review, your comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Chapter 3 - Introductions...**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own Dragon Ball Online.**

**I do however own Mizuki and Harumi.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**(The design for Zure does not belong to me. Watch Dragon Ball Online's Cinematic Opening to see who it is!)**

**(However I made his back story and gave him the name, so please ask permission before using those****.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki and the strange alien stared at one another for a moment, both still portraying a look of shock, however Mizuki was the only one with her mouth hanging open.

The alien felt discomfort as she continued to stand like that, not even blinking as she stared at him, and he finally broke the silence.

"May I..." He cleared his hoarse throat. "May I have some water?"

Mizuki blinked, closed her mouth, and blinked again, before she finally replied. "Yeah, sure!" She squeaked, turning and leaving the room.

The first thing she did was dive for the phone and dial Harumi's number. It took a few rings, but the young woman answered.

"_Mizuki, what is it?! You never call during the day unless there's an emergency!_"

"One of the aliens are awake! Can you call in sick and help me?!"

"_I'll see what I can do, sit tight!_"

The phone clicked as Harumi hung up and Mizuki put the phone down, walking towards the kitchen, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I didn't expect him to regain consciousness this fast...Should have seen it coming..."

Mizuki poured a glass of water and walked back into the bedroom, seeing the alien toss the blanket off and look at his broken leg.

"Oh, don't worry!" Mizuki said brightly, holding out the glass and making the alien jump, his sensitive hearing not picking up her movement. "My friend fixed up your leg and bandaged it, you should be fine in a few weeks!"

The alien silently accepted the glass and pressed it to his lips, shocking Mizuki as he gulped it all down in a matter of seconds, sighing with relief.

"Thank you..." The alien said, holding the glass out. Mizuki took it and held it tight as she stood there awkwardly. She did not have social skills, what the hell was she supposed to do now?!

The alien blinked, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek, between where the colors changed from green to yellow. "I-is something the matter?" He asked, his voice was gruff, strong, and strangely polite, sounding odd with those attributes combined.

Mizuki finally snapped herself out of her awkward gaze and blushed with humiliation at her impolite nature. "No, nothing is wrong, I was just..."

'Oh Gods, Harumi hurry up!'

As if her prayers had been answered, the woman in Mizuki's thoughts burst into the house and ran to the bedroom, stopping at the door and holding both sides of the frame as she caught her breath.

"M-Mizuki!" She gasped, glancing at the alien, who looked at them with bewilderment and shock. This was far beyond what he deemed normal. "I'm back, what did I miss?!"

"Nothing much..." Mizuki said, glancing at the alien. "Some awkward silence, that's it really..."

Harumi finally slowed her breathing and walked into the room, looking at the alien and taking in his appearance, the shock in his beady black orbs bringing out her comforting charm.

"I'm sorry about my friend!" Harumi said, with a closed-eyed smile. "She's not good with people! My name is Harumi and this is Mizuki, we're the one's who found you when you crashed!"

The alien looked at one girl, then the other, unsure of what to do, he could understand them perfectly, seeing as he had spoken Japanese minutes ago, but he didn't understand their kindness towards a green man with pointed ears.

"Are you the one who tended to my wounds?" The man asked, looking at Harumi, she was a woman he guessed, by her long hair and soft features, same with the other, but she was slightly sharper, like she could land a few punches in a fight.

Harumi nodded, opening her eyes and taking in this man's appearance, he was an alien, she understood that much, but he didn't seem strange to her, she didn't really care for looks, so she judged on personality.

"I give you my thanks..." The alien said, showing a smile of gratitude as he bowed his head slightly, showing respect and gentlemanly grace. "As a notion of gratitude, I shall introduce myself...I am Zure, it's a pleasure to meet you..."

"You have wonderful manners Zure!" Harumi said, and the green alien smiled with a nod, his gruff voice not sounding at all like someone who had manners, but sometimes voices and faces can be the opposite of what they really are.

Never judge a book by the cover.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard from the other room and both girls spun around and Zure stiffened, recognising the voice. "Is that my friend?!" He asked, quickly tossing the covers off, however Harumi covered him back up.

"No chance, Zure! You need to rest that leg! Mizuki, can you see what's going on with the other guy for me?" Harumi asked, looking back at her friend, who nodded and left the room swiftly.

Mizuki quickly opened the door to her bedroom and spotted the green man tossing and turning, fully conscious and holding the injury on his chest. Oh the pain was hitting him fully now.

"Hey, hey! Relax!" Mizuki said, running to the man's side and watching as he opened an eye and glared at her, such a cold look in them, that she stepped back with a shiver.

"G-gaaah!" The man gasped out, lurching forward, a wave of strong pain in his chest. "Wh-what's happening?!" He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep and agony.

"It's fine, you'll be fine!" Mizuki said, pointing to the bloodied medical supplies in the bin. "You had a large shard of glass in your chest when we found you, it's just your nerves waking up and noticing the pain!"

The man cried out once more and Mizuki cursed, looking for the box of painkillers she had in her room incase of hangovers. "Where are they?" She mumbled, quickly searching all the drawers until she picked up a foiled packet of pills.

"I'll be right back!" Mizuki said, trying to drown out the noise of agony as she ran from the room and into the kitchen, getting odd looks from Harumi and Zure, who had leaned over so he could see out of the door.

Mizuki poured a glass of water and ran into the room with the screaming alien, quickly running to his side. "Here, take these, they'll stop the pain! It won't be instantanious, but they'll take effect in about ten minutes!"

The man opened an eye, hunched forward, holding the bandages in a tight grip with the clawed, slender fingers of his right hand.

"Wh-what are they?" He asked, wincing as he took the cup and two of the pills.

"Painkillers!"

The alien, seeing no choice other than unending agony, tossed the pills back until they rested on his tongue and downed the glass of well needed water, sighing once he had finished.

Mizuki took the glass as the man continued to cry out, pain still wracking him. "Lying Witch!" He snarled and Mizuki's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Excuse me, I warned you that they take time to work, don't need to be such a jerk about it!" Mizuki said, crossing her arms with a glare as the man continued to hiss and groan, his cries dying down after several minutes, before fading completely, leaving a dull, almost unnoticable ache.

"See?"

The man sighed and stayed hunched forward, panting hard, he hadn't felt such excruciating pain before, this had been torture, and the injury wasn't even fresh.

Then he remembered where he was and his head snapped in Mizuki's direction, focusing a glare at her. "Who the hell are you?!" He snarled and Mizuki scoffed, noticing his voice. He and Zure should swap voices, this man had a smooth voice, almost like the softest silk, with a little purr if she listened close enough.

"Nice manners, Green Man..." Mizuki snarled back, shocking the man as she cursed at herself for adding a little too much of an animalistic growl to that snap.

"I demand you tell me your name, right now!" The man barked and Mizuki tried to force back another strange growl. This man irked her, he wasn't grateful like Zure had been, what was his problem?!

"Excuse me?"

Both of them turned to see Harumi stood there, looking a little shocked and confused. "Zure want's to know what was going on, so I came to check..."

"Zure, he's alright?" The man asked and when Harumi nodded he smirked. "That smug bastard, I bet he's got less injuries too..."

"You two are friends I assume?" Mizuki asked, but shivered under the sharp glare she recieved. She didn't know why, but that piercing gaze made her heart pound and her body freeze in fear.

"If you're wondering who we are, I'll introduce us!" Harumi said brightly, as if immune to the man's sharp eyes. "I'm Harumi and this is my dear friend Mizuki! We were the ones who saved your lives yesterday!"

The man huffed and glared at her. "Piccolo..." He said, making them blink several times before they realised he had introduced himself.

"Piccolo?" Mizuki asked, arching a brow. "Isn't that some sort of instrument?"

"What?!" Piccolo barked, turning and glaring at her, feeling a sharp pain in his chest from the movement. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Try it!" Mizuki snarled, getting into a fighting pose. "Even if you were fully healed and able to move, I'd still kick the living crap out of you!"

"Now, now!" Harumi said, standing between the two with her kind green eyes flashing with a noticable warning, a warning Mizuki knew to listen to. "We don't want you to overexert yourself, after all, you've been unconscious since we found you!"

Piccolo growled softly, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he wanted to kick the attitude right out of Mizuki's voice, however he knew this girl spoke sense.

If he were to fight now, he would reopen the injury on his chest, and that could well end his life. "Fine!" He snarled, and Harumi sighed, glaring at Mizuki.

Mizuki stiffened up with fear and Piccolo arched a brow. She was afraid of the nicer woman? Harumi smiled as she turned back to Piccolo.

"We want you to know, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need! Once you're better, you can leave whenever you see fit!"

Piccolo glared at her and the two women left the room.

"Harumi?"

Harumi hummed and turned to Mizuki, who was walking towards the kitchen in search of food. "Why didn't you ask for their planet of origin?"

"What do you mean?"

"We know full well they're aliens, yet you don't ask questions! Why didn't you ask?" Mizuki said, taking a chunk of beef from the fridge, and biting down.

Eating. It. Raw.

Zure, who had been peeking from his room, blanched and quickly straightened up incase they spotted him as they conversed.

Those two were not normal.


	4. Chapter 4: Healed Injuries, Sort of

**Chapter 4 - Healed Injuries, Sort of**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Online, where the original design for Zure came from!**

**I do however own these characters!**

**Zure (Only his personality and back story!)**

**Harumi**

**Mizuki**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki whistled softly as she placed her Gi on the washing line, now wearing her gold battlesuit until it dried. She wasn't like Harumi, she didn't have money or a job, so she had two basic outfits.

Zure and Piccolo had been living in their house for maybe three months, somewhere around that time, they said that their species could fix injuries in seconds, however their Ki had been too low and it would take some time to store it back up.

Mizuki was shocked at how long it took, their weakened state must have been worse than she thought, and even now, they hadn't finished restoring their Ki.

Harumi was currently at work while the other two were probably either resting or trying to get up. The two things they mostly did.

Mizuki finished pinning her clothes to the line and moved onto Harumi's Gi, placing that on the line too, unaware of the man watching her through the window.

Piccolo glared at her as she looked up at the sky and smiled at the sunny weather, before pinning a sash to the line. She was too happy, it was pissing him off.

The man wanted to leave, he wanted to get out of here and get as far away from the ignorant planet as he possibly could! He hated this place, the people were only slightly less peaceful than his own!

Mizuki walked over to the window and glanced inside as she picked up a watering can. "What's up with you?" She asked, as she walked around the back, where the other window was and began watering the beautiful flowers planted there.

"None of you business, ape!" Piccolo snarled, knowing her species was an evolution of the apes of this planet.

However he didn't expect the reaction he got from the cyan blue woman. She gripped the watering can that hard, the handle shattered and it hit the floor with a clunk.

"I...I am not an ape..." She growled, her voice sounding so animal like, it was almost at the same wavelength as a wolf's howl. "N-nor will I ever be!"

Piccolo blinked and watched as she spun around and ran into the mountains, jumping up the rocks until she jumped behind the horizon and was no longer seen.

What the hell was that about?!

~DBZ~

Harumi sighed as she looked through the trees, a torch in hand. "Mizuki!" She shouted, knowing what her friend was like when she got angry.

Normally she would come to the forest and sit in one of the trees until she was calm enough to come back, or until Harumi came looking for her.

"Where are you?" Harumi sighed, putting a fist on her hip as she shined the torch into the thicket ahead of her. "Mizuki! Come on! I'm making steak!"

A noise shook the bushes to her right and she gasped, turning and getting into a fighting stance, she physically relaxed when Zure walked out and shielded his eyes from the torch.

"Calm down!" He said, smirking when she lowered the torch and got out of a fighting stance with a sigh. "I finally got enough Ki together to heal my leg, I came to help..."

"Okay then...I only brought one torch, so don't get lost, otherwise I'll be searching for you too!" Harumi said, looking around. "She's never been gone this long before..."

Zure hummed and searched out her Ki. "I think I found her..." He said, pointing towards the bushes ahead. Harumi was surprised, this man could sense a smaller Ki than she could!

"You sure she's there? she can hide her Ki rather well..." Harumi said, shocking the green man. He didn't even know Humans had the ability to sense Ki, let alone hide it!

Zure walked towards the bushes and pushed them apart, seeing Mizuki on the stump in the middle of the small area, eyes red and puffy, her tears glittering in the torchlight.

"Oh my Gods, Mizuki!" Harumi gasped, running up to Mizuki and dropping to her knees in front of her friend. "Mizuki, talk to me, what happened?!"

Zure glanced at the two of them, then turned and walked towards Piccolo's Ki, deciding to allow them some time alone to talk.

~DBZ~

Piccolo was sleeping soundly when Zure returned and decided not to question him of Mizuki's disappearance or why she was so upset, instead he walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers, choosing to ask in the morning instead.

Little did he know, the morning was going to bring far more questions than answers.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I was a little ill when writing this, sorry if the quality and size isn't up to scratch.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
